


warm journeys

by my_dear_man



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Spoilers, cuties exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay convinced Haytham for a bit of treasure looting and cave exploring. stuck in the middle of a snow blizzard, still they venture ahead. both of them needed cooperation from each other to keep warm in snowy storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm journeys

**Author's Note:**

> been playing AC Rogue and i absolutely love exploring through the shipwreck locations and hidden areas. kinda sad that Shay was the only one exploring those caves, why not invite Haytham along? :D

The weather took a turn for the worse. Snow beating down from above, piled the forest floor almost knee deep. Thick grey clouds hiding the warm sunlight with wind howling ferociously. Shay couldn't care less about the storm, he faced far more worst weathers than a mini snow storm. His Templar uniform fit snugly on his body that was enough to warm him up. Still, the bitter cold air refused to be ignored. 

Shay turned back, taking a quick glance at Haytham. He didn't hear a single sound coming from his Grand Master. Afraid he might freeze to his death without him realizing it. Haytham was still trudging through the snow and looked perfectly fine except for his uneven breathing. Haytham followed Shay from behind, making him lead the way. Leaving a trail of footprints from the two men.

"I hope these blueprints for your vessel's broadside canons are worth my time, Shay." He shouted, fearing the ex-assassin couldn't pick up his voice because of the strong winds, drowning every single sound. Haytham couldn't quite grasp why he needed to go with him or why he accepted it in the first bloody place. The weather was calm and peaceful before they step foot on the abandoned island. 

"Don't you worry too much, Sir. Once the Morrigan gets those canons, she'll be a monster during naval fights." Shay smiled triumphantly, eager to get his hands on those blueprints, hidden deep in nearby caves. Haytham grunted in response. 

"I need to get to higher grounds for a bird's eye view. Wait or follow, Sir?" Shay was readying to haul himself up a tree, he waited for Haytham's answer. He was quite positive that Haytham could climb trees, his late father was an assassin so there was a good chance he has the skills. The Templar rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'm a petty child. Of course I can. Asking me to wait on the ground while my toes freeze off." Haytham was a bit rusty when it came to climbing or free running but he was a fast learner. 

Soon, the two zipped up the forest trees and found their way up on a fort that stood tall up a cliff. Haytham suggested the place was once used for raid posts by the French. The battered poles were tied together with sturdy knots, it thankfully managed to hold up the weight of two men. Shay climbed higher up the fort while Haytham tried to follow but went against it, he was already out of breath. Haytham looked up and he can't help himself but be amazed. Even after climbing nearly half an hour or more, Shay was looked fine as ever.

He didn't look worn out, not even a bit. Shay speed through trees like he was running on air, he helped the Englishman when he nearly fell from a weak branch, leaving Haytham a bit flushed. He didn't like expecting help from him because of his tremendous ego that he kept. Still, he sheepishly thanked Shay. 

The Irishman peered from above, his quick eyes could see every cranny and nook of the island. Finally, he spotted the entrance to a cave that was hidden behind frost covered vegetation. Shay smirked and climbed back to where Haytham was taking a quick rest. "Spotted a cave nearby, that should be where the blueprints are at." Haytham didn't answer.

"Sir, are you feeling well?" Shay noticed Haytham was looking weak, almost drained out of his body. His blank gaze finally snapped and he shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. 

"I apologize, the snow is making me a bit logy. Haven't got used to the cold, I suppose." Haytham got back on his two feet, still wobbly. "Staring too long at the snow is no good, Sir. Can make a man blind if you stare any longer." Shay dusted the snow that covered his Templar uniform.

Haytham nodded and took Shay's advice without any doubt in his mind. Shay probably has every knowledge when it comes to exploring, hunting, crafting and everything that Haytham was terrible at doing. A slight hint of jealously would form in his heart, wishing that he could achieve everything Shay could. "Where is that cave you mentioned?" Haytham tried looking through his spyglass but his efforts were fruitless. The strom was getting worse, icy wind wipped through the sky and the snow poured heavily with no signs of stopping. "Looks like we need to head for shelter before we turn into snowmen." 

They climbed back down, careful not to slip. Haytham could barely see his own two hands in front of his face because of the raging blizzard. Shay grabbed hold of Haytham's hand, making sure he didn't get lost. They trudged with every bit of strength they had and finally they made their way inside the cave. The entrance was small but inside it was large enough for a whole crew. It would be a convenient place for thugs to smuggle and hide weapons. Shay stumbled upon many hideouts and lairs in his other journeys, mostly bandits and French soldiers, camping inside the narrow caves.

Shay had no trouble dealing with them, a quick shot with a berserk dart or smoke bombs and everything would end quickly. Shay noticed instantly that the cave had a narrow path leading to an unknown place and soon would be explored. "Seems like that is the only place to go." Haytham walked forward, hesitating to move further into the path filled with eerie darkness. "Aye, looks like it." The two explored further into the cave, crossing paths with strange drawings from early years of humanity, chests filled with small amount of loot but the blueprints were still yet to be seen. Haytham realized Shay's fondness for the cave paintings that covered the stone walls. He would stare at them for a while, touching the odd drawings with his gloved hands.

"You certainly have a liking for these paintings, Shay." Haytham didn't know what Shay saw in those scribbles that seem to interest the ex-assassin. 

"Aye, they tell a story. I could tell you if you have the time." Shay continued forward while Haytham followed. "I have little time for such malarkey things like those but a story wouldn't hurt." Shay chuckled, surprised that a posh man like him would agree. Shay knew that Haytham was all books and elegance unlike Shay with his gauche style. Shay acts and plans based on pure instinct and emotion while Haytham took a more smarter aproach. Nevertheless, Shay liked being with the Englishman. His company was rather soothing and calm, his politeness in his way of talking and the responsibility he carries out with such vigor. He grows used to Haytham at some point. 

Shay saw a chest in the corner of his eyes, the chest was tucked away nicely under empty crates and barrels. He smashed the chest open with his dagger and there laid the blueprints. "These are really old but this might work." Haytham inspected the yellow prints and writings on the worn out paper. He was impressed with the diagrams that was drawn. The blueprints were neatly folded and stored away in Shays coat. They made their way back to the entrance of the cave, seeing the storm wasn't letting up anytime soon. The two men sat down and waited for the storm to pass. Shay made a small fire with his firecracker darts and dry twigs, making the cave warm and toasty. The harsh bitter cold still hung in the air. They sat in utter silence when Haytham asked. "So this is where you wonder off when you have nothing sensible to do." Haytham made quite a snarky remark. 

"After everything that had happened, whisky and rum wasn't enough." Shay once drowned himself in alcohol so that his everlasting memory of him killing Liam would eventually fade over time. The pain that he felt was unlike any other cut or wound. It would heal but it leaves a nasty scar instead. Those days after the masacare that happened in Lisbon or the act of killing his childhood friend and mentors, he spent days, traveling, plundering, exploring, hunting and just anything to distract him from those memories that haunt him. He would question himself. Did I choose the right path?

Haytham, sat motionless. He can never brush the feeling of pure admiration for Shay. How could someone betray and kill the people that raised him and still manages to walk back again. Shay was tough but he was still only human. Would Haytham had done it? Probably not. "I admire that personality of yours, Shay." Haytham's gentle gray eyes met Shay's. He gave a somewhat warm smile which made Shay's ears red from the sudden compliment he received. 

"You seem to be shivering, Sir." Shay realized Haytham's shaking figure as he hugged himself tightly. "Ah yes, I'm not a winter person. Don't worry too much." Haytham's heart warmed a bit, knowing Shay really cares for his well being. 

"You need warmth. This might help." Shay got up and sat beside Haytham. He scooted closer and without any hesitation, his strong arms wrapped Haytham. Covering him like a blanket. If Haytham wasn't shivering from the annoying cold, he would have drawn out his sword if Shay came any closer. For now, he let Shay's idiotic act slip, just once. Haytham cheeks, growing hot from embarrassment. Snuggling was one of the reasons and doing it with a man was another story. The shivers from his body died down after a while, Shay's heat radiating from him was really comfortable, Haytham thought he might doze off into slumber. He didn't mind staying like this for awhile, as long as nobody would witness it. 

Shay didn't know why the bloody hell he was snuggling with Haytham. It might have been his survival instinct or his emotion or maybe both. Shay was just grateful that Haytham would let him cuddle. For warmth an nothing more. Maybe something else. Shay didn't realize until he scooped up Haytham, he longed and crave for human touch. The act of gentleness that he rarely would receive from another person. "Thank you, at least, for keeping us both warm."  
With a quick reflex, Haytham planted a soft kiss on Shay's lips then a peck on Shay's scar. "The storm stopped, shall we head back?" Haytham stood up leaving the ex-assassin dumbfounded. It took a few moment before Shay replied.

"Y-Yes, we can go exploring again, if you want." 

"I would gladly accept another offer." Haytham smiled before the two made their way to the Morrigan, hearts still warm from the tender touches.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a bunch for reading! leave any thoughts and kudos, thank u!


End file.
